yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
15 (film)
15 is a 2003 Singaporean film about teenage gangsters in the Singapore suburbs. Directed by Royston Tan, the film is an expanded version of Tan's 2002 award-winning short film, also titled 15. It is one of the few Singaporean films to feature brief full-frontal male nudity (in its uncensored version), together with the Singaporean-Thai film Pleasure Factory and the Singaporean-Hong Kong film Bugis Street. Plot The film stars three real-life juvenile gangsters, all aged 15, giving an accurate depiction of Chinese teenage gang-life in the Singapore suburbs. The 2003 film features two more gangsters as characters as well as a fight sequence with more affluent English-educated Singapore youths. Rather than scripting the movie or employing professional actors, Tan attempted to capture the troubled lives of his characters in realistic fashion, apparently without much prior scripting. Distribution In Singapore, the film premiered during the 2003 Singapore International Film Festival.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0344766/releaseinfo IMDB: Release dates for 15: The Movie (2003).] In 2003, it premiered in Canada during the Montreal World Film Festival, and in Britain during the London Film Festival. In 2004, it premiered in the United States during the Sundance Film Festival, and in Australia during the Sydney Film Festival. The film also saw its first US theatrical release in New York City on 13 April 2005. . In Singapore, the film is distributed by Zhao Wei Films. In North America, it is distributed by Picture This! Entertainment.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0344766/companycredits IMDB: Company Credits for 15: The Movie (2003).] Reception Censorship While the MDA ruled that the film should be passed uncut under the then R(A) rating, the Singapore Police Force is concerned that fights could break out given the use of real gang names, the locations, and secret society chants in the movie. It requests cuts/edits to be made through the MDA for law and order reasons. Under pressure, Royston Tan ended up making 27 cuts from the film. Opposition was made through the use of Hokkien in the film, which is discouraged by the Singapore government through the use of Mandarin and English. These restrictions involved Tan, and later led him to the release of the film called "Cut". The Neighbour's Complain, which was released in 2007 and was the owner in both Ivory Heights or Tampines Court where the upstairs neighbor at level 10 wanted to tell the resident, "Excuse me, can you please lower the volume", and if it happens again, "I will deserve caning up to 24 strokes, until you injure the neighbor", and in this scenario, the owner caned 24 strokes. It has to make theatrical cuts before releasing it. Their scene was made after their two caning scenes on 16 and 17 August 2007, and wanted to cane their neighbor. In this scenario, on Ernest Mok's birthday on 24 May 2010, when Victor Tang said "Police will arrest Uncle Alex, Uncle Quek and Uncle Ang for singing loudly", and can whack the fella one time for singing excessively loud. Critical reception The film received mixed reviews from film critics.See and . In Rotten Tomatoes, it earned ratings of 50% based on 10 reviews. . In Metacritic, the film earned a metascore of 47% based on 6 reviews. . The film has been advertised outside of Singapore in gay publications, due to the heavy homoerotic tension between the characters. However, in an interview segment of the DVD Royston's Shorts, a collection of Tan's short films, Tan affirms that the boys whose lives he portrayed do not identify as gay. In response to this statement the boys openly admitted that they were homosexual. Awards * FIPRESCI/NETPAC Award, Singapore International Film Festival (2003)[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0344766/awards IMDB: Awards for 15: The Movie (2003).] * Best Fiction, Tampere International Short Film Festival (2003) * Prize of the Youth Film Competition (Special Mention), Oberhausen International Short Film Festival (2003)Internationale Kurzfilmtage Oberhausen: 2003 Award Winners. * Grand Prix Asturias (nominated), Gijón International Film Festival (2003) * Best Director, Buenos Aires International Festival of Independent Cinema (2004)6th Buenos Aires Festival Internacional de Cine Independiente: Winners. References Category:2003 films Category:Films 15: The Movie Category:Hokkien-language films Category:Mandarin-language films 15: The Movie